Miss Riddle
by AllisonMalfoy23
Summary: Hermione Granger falls asleep in the library one night. She overhears something that changes her life forever. Who are her real parents? Will she turn out to be like them?
1. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is also my first fic, so stick with me. I am a student as well, so chapters may not be as consistent as I want them to be.

————————————————————————

I stared at the headline of The Daily Prophet. I was used to seeing my name there, but this time it was another topic. My wedding. To whom you may ask? Well I suppose I should start at the beginning.

———————ONE YEAR EARLIER———————-

I sat in the common room doing my charms essay, growing increasingly annoyed. Harry and Ron could never stop arguing now. It was hard to tell what they were on about this time. I really wanted to yell and slap them, but I just kept my mouth closed as I packed my bag and stormed off to the library.

Going to my usual spot hidden behind the large stacks of books next to the restricted section, I got to work again. I had just finished my charms essay when started to feel the drowsiness of sleep take over my body. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

I startled awake to the sound of the midnight bells and the library door being slammed shut. Then I heard footsteps. Two sets. Coming my way. Quickly packing my things, I dove under the table I had been working at. The footsteps stopped just short of the row my table was located in. Then I heard the voices.

"Are you sure Albus? I know the girl is powerful like the both of them, but she isn't a dark witch!" That sounded like Madam Pince, and she must be talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course I'm sure, Irma. Don't tell me that you honestly think muggles can produce such a powerful witch," Responded Dumbledore sharply.

Madam Pince started pacing lightly as she said,"I don't mean to insult your intelligence and power, but this is a big accusation to make. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we were wrong about this."

Professor Dumbledore raised his voice now, "I told you! Hermione Granger is the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange."


	2. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I am a student so updated may not be as consistent as I wish. I will try to get at least one chapter up per week, but no promises.

Please review so that I know which direction to take the story.

I have no beta, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. They are all my fault. I also apologize for the short chapters, but I will try to make them longer as I gain more experience.

Buckle up folks because are about to get interesting!

————————————————————————

Hermione had to stifle a gasp. She couldn't believe it! She had always known something was off in her life, but couldn't figure out what.

Tom Bloody Riddle was her father! Bellatrix fucking Lestrange was her mother! She also realized now why she had a strange feeling in the Department of Mysteries last year when she met Bellatrix.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat under the table, but when she came back down to Earth

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pince we're gone. She looked around, grabbed her bag and ran all the way back to her dorm.

Climbing in bed, she yanked up the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

————————————————————————

In the morning Hermione woke up with a feeling in her gut that she needed to talk to someone about this.

Talking to Dumbledore was out of the question. If she did that then he would know that she had been walking around the castle after hours.

If she told Ron he would flip and probably tell the whole school.

Harry might understand, but he was already struggling with all of the extra things that were being piled onto his plate.

Hagrid might accidentally let it slip.

Thankfully it was Saturday. She would go to the library and have a good think. The library was always where she did her best thinking. Throwing on a light pink wool sweater and some black leggings, she headed out of the dormitory down to breakfast.

————————————————————————

An hour later found Hermione sitting on the padded bench of a bay window overlooking the Black Lake.

She began muttering as time went on," Who can I tell? I need to tell someone. Someone who can keep a secret. Not just any secret. The biggest secret I've ever had."

"Maybe I can help," came a semi-deep voice from right behind her.

Startling, she whipped out her wand and whirled around to find herself face-to-face with Theodore Nott.


	3. Fine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. My teachers seem to love to give me projects and hours of homework. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on.

————————————————————————

Hermione looked at Theodore in shock. He couldn't actually be serious. She was a supposed mudblood! She was a Gryffindor! She was a know-it-all! Rich Pureblood Theodore Nott wouldn't want to help the Gryffindor know-it-all mudblood!

"Well, are you going to enlighten me?" Theodore asked.

Hermione stuttered out," Why would you want hear me rant about my problems? Surely you have enough of your own."

" Au contraire, Hermione. My life is great. Something in my gut tells me I need to hear this problem of yours. If it is something personal, then we can talk outside. I happen to know a secluded spot out on the grounds," Theodore said.

"Fine, but you can't report back to your cronies about this," Hermione relented.

" Fine. Deal. Now follow me," Theo told her as he began to briskly walk out of the library, leaving Hermione jogging along behind him trying to keep up with his pace.

Hermione didn't realize where they were until she ran right into the back of Theodore, causing them both to topple to the ground. " Sorry, Theodore!" Hermione quickly apologized.

" Don't worry about it. And call me Theo," Theo smiled to Hermione.

" Then call me Hermione. I am about to tell you my biggest secret, after all." Hermione chuckled out.

" Alright, so what's the big secrect? Surely it isn't that bad," The said.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione explained," Okay, here it goes. Last night I was in the library when I fell asleep. I don't know for how long, but I woke up when the library door slammed. I jumped out of my seat and packed my things. Just as I was about to go to leave, I heard footsteps. Two sets. I dove under the table and listened as they talked just in front of my table. Dumbledore was talking to Pince. He said that I'm not really a muggleborn. He told her that my parents were Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange."


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on.

————————————————————————

Theo stared at Hermione in shock. It was a few minutes before Hermione decided to break the silence. After glancing around the clearing in what looked to be the Forbidden Forest, she spoke," So, um… That's the big secret."

When Hermione spoke, Theo started. Quickly recovering himself he said," I always felt something was off with you. You're way too powerful to be a mudblood. I thought maybe you were adopted, or you'd done some ritual. But this… I never would have guessed this. I mean, there are so many things that don't add up. Why are you in Gryffindor and not Slytherin? How did you end up with muggles? If Dumbledore has a solid theory, then why didn't he tell you? It just doesn't make sense."

" That's what I thought. But I think Dumbledore has known for a long time. It seems as though he's had a long time to think about his theory. I've never put much stake in what he says, but surely he would tell me something like this."

" Maybe he thought you would run to the Dark Lord and ask him about it. Or you would tell Potter and Weasel."

" Or he's always known and only told Pince because it would be relevant sometime soon."

" If he's always known, then why wouldn't he tell you?"

" I need answers. I can't go to Dumbledore, but there's someone else I could ask. I need to talk to the Dark Lord."


	5. Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that I have another review! I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on. Right now I've been updating quite a bit, but I have exams in a few months, so there might be a few periods where I go silent. Also I have a life outside of fanfics and school. I almost have the next chapter done, so expect it by Friday night.

————————————————————————

" You want to talk to the Dark Lord! Do you realize what would happen if Dumbledore is wrong? The man would kill you on the spot if you're wrong!"

" I have to do this. I can only talk to him. At Least he would hear me out before killing me. Bellatrix wouldn't. Theo, I have to do this!"

Theo huffed out a 'fine'.

" Good. Can you arrange a meeting?"

" Okay. I'll try."

" Thank you Theo. We need to get back before we're missed."

" I'll see you later then."

" Let me know when you set up a meeting."

" Alright"

Walking off, Hermione thought to herself about what all of this meant. She already knew what would happen if she was wrong. But what if Hermione was right? What would become of her? Would she be expected to be ruthless like her parents? She was glad she had decided to trust Theo. He understood and she knew he would be there for her.

————————————————————————

Theo waited for a few minutes before leaving the clearing he had brought her to. He had to make sure no one knew that they had been together. As he walked back to the castle he thought about everything he and Hermione had just talked about. Theo couldn't believe she really wanted to talk to the Dark Lord! It was ridiculous. Theo thought they had developed a solid theory.

Once Theo arrived back in the Slytherin common room, he went over to Draco Malfoy. Standing in front of him he said," Drake, I need a favour."

" Depends on the favour."

" Let's talk in private."


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that I have another review! I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on. Right now I've been updating quite a bit, but I have exams in a few months, so there might be a few periods where I go silent. Also I have a life outside of fanfics and school. I almost have the next chapter done, so expect it by Sunday night.

————————————————————————

" This had better be important, mate."

" It is," Theo said pausing for a minute.

Draco tapped his foot to say that Theo had better get on with it.

" Oh, sorry. So umm… I need to talk to the Dark Lord."

" Why?"

" I've discovered something huge, but I need to tell him in private and personally."

Draco looked skeptical but said," I'll see what I can do."

————————————————————————

It was a week later when Draco was able to get a definite date and time. Pulling Theo aside Thursday night in the common room Draco told him," This Saturday is the Hogsmead trip. I've arranged for you to apparate to the manor where the Dark Lord will speak to you. Be there by 1 o'clock. No later."

" Thanks, mate. I gotta go do something."

After making his way out of the common room, Theo headed to the library where he suspected he might find Hermione.

————————————————————————

Hermione was sitting in her usual seat in the library reading " Finer Details of Arithmancy" by Charlotte Adlesburn when a shadow fell over her. Turning around she saw Theo. He quickly dropped a piece of parchment onto her table and stalked away.

Hermione quickly scanned the parchment which read:

Secret spot.

10 minutes.

I have news.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Once again I apologize for any bad grammar or misspellings and the irregular updates. Please review to let me know where I should take the story. I can't tell you how excited I get when I see that I have another review! I also hope to make the chapters a bit longer as time goes on. Expect the next update sometime before Friday.

————————————————————————

Quickly packing her things, Hermione headed out of the library and onto the grounds. She briskly walked over to the clearing Theo had taken her to the previous week. She spotted him sitting on a log as she entered.

" What did you hear?" Hermione asked.

" Draco has set up a meeting."

" Really, when?"

" Saturday. 1 o'clock. We go to Hogsmeade then apparate to Malfoy Manor where we will meet the Dark Lord."

" This Saturday? That means I only have three days to figure out what to say!"

" You'll figure it out. I mean, you are top of our year, or are you not?"

" You're right. I'll figure out what to say. Thank you so much Theo!"

" You're welcome. I'll see you Saturday behind the Three Broomsticks at 12:55. Does that sound okay?"

" Yes, Saturday behind the Three Broomsticks at 12:55. Thank you again Theo. Bye." With that Hermione walked away.


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.

Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.

Next update: Sometime before Friday Night.

————————————————————————

The next two days passed slower than any other time ever. When it was finally Saturday, Hermione made sure she took her time in getting ready. Not only did she want to impress the Dark Lord, but if she died today she wanted to at least look good.

Once she was ready, Hermione went down to breakfast. Careful to ensure she acted normally, Hermione ate her breakfast. She then returned to the common room to wait for the boys and Ginny.

About 15 minutes later Ginny strode out of her dorm.

Ginny had just left for breakfast when Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the common room.

" Good Morning" Hermione said.

" What time is it?" Harry asked.

" Too bloody early!" Ron shouted groggily. Clearly the boys had just woken up.

" It's nine o'clock, actually. You need to get your arses down to breakfast if you want something to eat before we leave for Hogsmeade." Hermione informed them.

" Shite" Harry groaned.

5 minutes later found Harry and Ron heading back into the common room as Lavender Brown walked in with Ginny coming back from breakfast. Giggling, the two girls went over to their respective partners and gave them a big sloppy and loud smack on the lips.

" Are you ready for our date, Harry?" Ginny asked.

" You know I am." Harry said before turning to Hermione. " Sorry, 'Mione. Ron and I are taking our lovely ladies out to a romantic dinner. We forgot to tell you."

" It's alright, I'll just come back here to the library and do some extra studying." By the time Hermione had replied, the couples we're already making out again. Sighing, Hermione went back to her dorm, grabbed her handbag, and left for Hogsmeade.


	9. 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.

Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.

Next update: Sometime before Monday night.

————————————————————————

Walking towards a Hogsmeade, Hermione started to get anxious. She was meeting with the Dark Lord! Today!

The sound of the eleven o'clock bell could be heard from the castle, so Hermione's still had almost two hours until she met Theo. She decided she would head to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop first to get some more quills and parchment.

Next she went to Honeydukes to buy some sweets. Her favorite sweets were the chocolate cauldrons and the sugar quills.

Her last stop was Gladrags Wizardwear for some new stockings. It was 12:15 when Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks. It felt strange not being with the boys in Hogsmeade. Hermione wasn't used to eating lunch and drinking her butterbeer alone.

By the time Hermione finished eating and had paid the bill, it was 12:50. She made a quick trip to the loo before going around the back of the building. Shrinking her purchases and placing them in the beaded bag with an undetectable extension charm, she waited for Theo.

Theo appeared at precisely 12:57. "Ready?" He asked.

" No, but I have to be."

" Alright, I'll apparate us to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Someone will have to let us in. From there we will go to the Dark Lord's study where he will be waiting for us. Let's go."

Hermione and Theo grasped each other's hands as they felt the tug in their naval, transporting them to Malfoy Manor.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.**

**Next update: Sometime before Monday night.**

**I'm also trying to make chapters longer, but I sometimes don't have the time. Let me know: **

**1-2 long chapter per week; 3-5 short chapters per week. Just tell me in a review which you want me to do. Most of the long chapters would similar to this.**

**————————————————————————**

Theo and Hermione landed just outside of a large, black, beautiful iron gate. Theo tapped his wand against the middle hinge of the the right gate and both of them swung open to reveal a huge house. No, not a house, a large manor estate. No wonder they call it Malfoy Manor. It had to be at least three stories high and half a kilometer long.

After letting her look for a few seconds, Theo hurried them up the front drive. The wards would have notified the Malfoys to visitors, so as they neared the door, it opened to reveal a woman. She had long blonde hair with some black highlights. She was wearing a knee-length black dress that accentuated her best features. Hermione could only assume this was Narcissa Malfoy. Wife of death eater Lucius Malfoy. Mother of egotistical Draco Malfoy.a look of shock, then disgust crossed her face.

" Theodore, what do you think you're doing bringing a mudblood into my house!"

" I apologize, Mrs. Malfoy. We have a one o'clock appointment with the Dark Lord, so please let us pass."

" Oh, I'm sorry. He is in the study in the South Wing. Can you find it or shall I show you there?"

" It's alright Narcissa, I can find my way there myself."

" You had better hurry, it is already 12:59."

" Thank you." Theo said, rushing forward into the manor. He dragged Hermione through a series of halls and they arrived outside of a door just as the clock struck one.

Theo rapped on the door and they heard a voice from inside. " Enter" it called.

Gently opening the door, Theo went in first, followed by Hermione who shut the door.

Theo bowed and said, " Good afternoon, my lord."

" Rise" said the cold voice of the Dark Lord, who also gestured to Theo and Hermione to have a seat.

After Theo and Hermione sat down, Voldemort spoke again," Theodore, what business do you have with a mudblood? If it is something trivial, which I hope it isn't, then you can escort yourself out."

" My Lord, please hear the whole story before you come to any conclusions about how this meeting will end."

" I will not come to any unreasonable conclusions until I hear the whole story. Now speak."

This was Hermione's part. She could do this. " Well, it started last week when I fell asleep in the library while working on an essay. I heard the doors slam shut and two sets of footsteps were coming my way." Hermione proceeded to tell the event of that night as well as what happened the next day with Theo. When Hermione said that Theo approaches her, he only wanted to gain some information to use against or make fun of her.

By the time the story had been completely told, including everything that led up to that moment, The Dark Lord was clearly shocked.

Hermione felt something in her head and she saw the memory of what had happened. The Dark Lord then pulled out of my head.

" Are you wearing glamours?" He asked.

" No, why would I?"

" hmmm" The Dark Lord waves his wand and Hermione got a strange feeling as if her magic was being freed somehow. Theo gasped and the Dark Lord presented a mirror and looked completely shocked. What Hermione saw when she looked into the morror, she will never forget.


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update more. Please Review.**

**Next update: Sometime before Monday night.**

**Thank you for your feedback regarding the length of chapters. Almost everyone said long chapters, so that's what I'll do. If you have any ideas, I'll try to incorporate them into the story. Just let me know.**

**————————————————————————**

The girl that stared back at Hermione, we'll, wasn't Hermione. She still had the same face shape and lips, but everything else was… it was just not her.

Her hair was auburn with brown and black highlights. There was the most beautiful wave Hermione had ever seen. Her eyes were the most lovely brown with flecks of Slytherin green. She had perfect sized brown eyebrows with a gorgeous arch. Hermione also noticed that she had become bustier, making her shirt feel way too tight.

As she stared at herself, something clicked inside of her. Almost like she had found a part of herself she had never known was missing.

" Theodore, would you please step out for a few minutes?" Asked the Dark Lord.

" Of course, my lord." Theo replies, stepping out of the study.

The Dark Lord swept from behind the desk and over to a pair of chairs located next to a floor-to-ceiling window. After sitting, he motioned for Hermione to join him. She tentatively walked over and sat down in the indicated chair.

" Am I really your daughter?" She asked nervously.

" There is one test I have before I answer that question. Give me your hand." He said as he summoned a piece of parchment.

" W-Why?" She said, holding out her hand to the Dark Lord who grasped her wrist and took out his wand.

" This is a spell that will help determine your parentage. It might hurt." He dragged his wand across the center of her palm, drawing blood. Moving her hand over the parchment, he squeezed so that her blood fell into pool on it. He then whispered," quorum sanguis"

The blood moved across the parchment and formed runes that read," Black; Riddle"

" Does that mean-"

" That you are my daughter? Yes...yes it does."

After he said that, Hermione felt blackness descend upon her.

————————————————————————

Hermione woke up feeling like she was in a protective bubble of fluff. She opened her eyes and saw the Dark Lord standing over her. She realized she was in a bed with black sheets and a dark green duvet. " Are you alright?" Asked the Dark Lord- her father.

" Yes, I'm fine. Where's Theo?" She felt slightly uncomfortable. She remembered what the parchment had revealed, but it was still awkward. He was the Dark Lord and she was the daughter he hadn't met until today. What time was it anyway?

" It's 3:27" her father told her, reading her mind. "Theodore is in the sitting room. It's not as though I just let anyone into my private bedroom."

" I really should get back to school before they close the gates. Is there any way I could talk to you again sometime?"

" Of Course. Have Theodore contact me, he knows how, with the information. Although I would like you to come alone." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and stood up. " Shall also re-apply the glamours before you go. I shall see you soon. Have a good evening."

" Goodbye. Umm… what should I call you?"

" I don't like the idea of my own daughter calling me lord, so either Tom or father is fine."

" Alright. Goodbye, Father." Hermione smiling as he reapplied the glamours when she was walking out the door.

" What happened?" Theo said, rushing over to her.

" Are you really his daughter?"

" I'll tell you when we get back to our spot. You need to hear this." Hermione told him, walking towards where she thought the entrance hall was.

————————————————————————

**A/N:**

**Not as long of a chapter as I would like, but it felt like a good place to stop. Hope y'all like where I'm taking the story. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! No idea is bad. Reviews always make me happy and put me in the mood to write! 15 seconds spent on writing a review = happier me = more story!**


End file.
